Galaxy Quest
Galaxy Quest replaces Star Trek as the gee wizz science fiction hit of the mid 20th century. For my money Galaxy Quest is a throughly enjoyable parody in which I clearly saw both my self and my friends. It also managed to be a good adventure tale on top of that. The Filmography For the true "Questy" the full run of the Galaxy Quest franchise. Series Galaxy Quest (TOS 1964-1966) three year run The classic series. (79 Episodes one never aired) Galaxy Quest Animated (TAS 1973-1974) The Protector crew gets animated (poorly). Poor production values and a shortened half hour format doom the otherwise well written animated attempt aired Saturday mornings. (23 episodes.) Galaxy Quest II (TSS 1987-1994) (same cast but with Guy and Jane) 7 year run. Endless arguments over whether the soul of the show was lost even as it gained with new and better production values. (161 episodes) Galaxy Quest: Star Station Andromeda (series with new cast 1993-1999) 7 years With the cast and concept getting long of tooth Hollyweird trys the same thing, but different and harder. (161 episodes) Galaxy Quest: Traveler (series with new cast 1995-2001) 7 years With the concept getting even longer of tooth Hollyweird tries again, but with more boobs, more explosions, and harder. (161 episodes) Protector Begins (Later Galaxy Quest: Protector 2001-2004) 4 years. With the Galaxy Quest franchise floundering on the rocks Hollyweird tries again with a prequel, dumber with more action and HARDER!!! (90 episodes) Movies Galaxy Quest: Reunion (motion picture 1979) The crew of the Protector ride again. Galaxy Quest: the Spawn of Sarris (motion picture 1982) The Son of Sarris returns to gain revenge for the death of his Father. Galaxy Quest: The Legacy of Lazarus (motion picture 1984) Dr. Lazarus was lost in the last film, or was he? The Crew of the Protector follow the clues he left behind. Galaxy Quest: Return to Thermian (motion picture 1984) Having retrieved the clone of Dr. Lazarus the Protector crew return to find Thermian under siege by aliens with strange powers. Galaxy Quest: The Last Outpost (motion picture 1989) The brother of Dr. Lazarus seizes the Protector and takes them on a quixotic quest to the edge of known space. Galaxy Quest: Beyond the Farthest Star (motion picture, original cast wrap picture 1991) Old foes seek rapprochement when there is a disaster on their home world. Galaxy Quest: Passage (motion picture 1994) Aging members of the Protector crew aid the crew of the Traveler to over come a galactic madman. Galaxy Quest: Mutiny! (motion picture 1998) The Traveler is taken by renegade crew. Can Commander Wayjane save the day? Galaxy Quest: Serpent's Tooth (motion picture 2002) Commander Wayjane must face off against his own son turned against the Confederation. GALAXY QUEST! (Motion picture 2009) Toss everything that went before and start will new actors in the original roles. Forget everything that made it good to start with and buy out lens flares for the whole year. Galaxy Quest: Into Dorkness (Motion Picture 2013) We can make more money off of these, we CAN! All tongue firmly in cheek, of course. Non-Film Books Countless books have been written of the adventures of the Protector the Traveler and Star Station Andromeda. Several are churned out a year. Quality varies from very good to "who wrote this dreck?" Also found are technical manuals, chronologies, and encyclopedias for the show. A good sized library could be filled with nothing but the literature written for and of Galaxy Quest. Games Several role-playing games have likewise been produced. At least four professional efforts, none of any great success, but all with dedicated fans. A Galaxy Quest Monopoly edition (now rare) was also produced. A number of computer games have been made with Galaxy Quest as the theme. None has done well. An attempt at an MMORG is faltering. The genre and current computer technology do not lend itself to the kind of play Questys want. Fandom Galaxy Quest has enjoyed an active fandom from the very start. A fan letter writing campaign was the only reason a third season of the original series was ever made. Questys kept the idea alive during the drought of the 1970s. The numbers that turned out for the first film got the Next Generation off the ground. The average fan is average, Galaxy Quest is a hobby. However the true fanatic is also found, people that try to live the idea. They are usually accused, with some justification, of giving the casual fan a bad name. Questys are found in every category of society from the White House to the inner city. Rumor has it that President Russel is a Questy. The Warp Drive Project certainly has Questys in its number, people that are living the dream. Public Presence A large number of fan organizations exist promoting the fan base from the official Galaxy Command fan structure with its local chapters or "ships" to local unaffiliated fan groups. Countless websites both individual and group exist. A search on Galaxy Quest will produce over a million hits. Galaxy Quest is found at Conventions as well. Both dedicated to Galaxy Quest and more general Media or Science Fiction Conventions. One company Cremation that bought the exclusive license to do Galaxy Quest conventions has single-handedly killed the idea by treating the fans as cash cattle. Even the dullest of the lot eventually got the idea and started not attending in droves. However the parent company has not let go of the license preventing any one else from using the Galaxy Quest name when running a con. Fan Fiction If the books are many many the fan fiction is legion. While you can find every professional published book on the subject, getting your hands on all the fan fiction is likely impossible. Quality wise what goes for the pro books is double for the fan stuff, with a bias towards less than good. Most of the paper fanzines of the pre-computer days are gone never to be seen again. Most were done on mimeograph machines, many of them past their prime. Pity as some were very good indeed. A few like the Quester's Log were semi-pro efforts run on offset presses. Many uncounted efforts were one issue runs of questionably quality and very low numbers.. Technical fandom has produced its share of publications as well. Countless plan sheets, technical orders, and other efforts dating from the 1970s onward. Some are professional slick. Others hand drawn and run on mimeograph machines. Fan Films Yes this has been done with varied success. The Guardian series was decently written and produced. However the limits of VHS technology show in the production values. The later effort Of Deity and Mortals had two of the TOS cast members in it. Made in a digital format on modern computers the production quality is better than the original series. The Galaxy Quartz animated series is pure parody. A combination of Galaxy Quest and the popular Flintstones animateed cartoon of similar vintage. It is a worthy effort in its own genre. There have been plenty of home made films of less than good quality doubtless never seen outside the circle that made them. We can be grateful. Category:Culture Category:Media